


Our eldest child

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Bileur (Bill/Fleur Weasley) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What about her?
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley
Series: Bileur (Bill/Fleur Weasley) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047637
Kudos: 1





	Our eldest child

Our tale begins in Bill and Fleur Weasley's house. They're discussing their eldest child and only daughter, Victoire's relationship with Harry's godson, Teddy Lupin.

Bill asked, "So, what do you make of this Teddy guy then?"

Fleur smirked. "Zis Teddy guy is our Vicky's boyfriend, mon amour."

Bill sighed. "I know."

Fleur smiled. "Aw, are you being over-protective of your little girl, darling?"

Bill rolled his eyes. "I am not."

Fleur giggled. "You totally are, but that's perfectly understandable."

Bill muttered, "I just don't want to see her get hurt."

Fleur reassured him, "It's alright, I don't want that either." She added, "But I think thus Teddy won't ever hurt our Vicky."


End file.
